With every loss there's a gain
by Feast-on-those-who-subdue
Summary: Basically another story of Morticia and Gomez meeting with a few twists to the story to make to my own. The characters are based on the 1960's version of The Addams Family with Carolyn Jones and John Astin as Morticia and Gomez. Possibly rated M for future chapters (Just to be sure).
1. Chapter 1

**A story of the moment that Gomez and Morticia met with a few twists to the story to make to my own. The characters are based on the 1960's version of The Addams Family with Carolyn Jones and John Astin as Morticia and Gomez. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Addams Family or any of the characters mentioned in this story however anything in the plot that is untraceable to The Addams Family is my own. Please leave an honest review and I will be uploading more chapters as I write them. Thank you and Enjoy ;)**

It seemed to be a cold afternoon for the second week in July. It was dark too, storm filled clouds swarmed and seemed to linger. The dry leaves of the trees swirled on the ends of the branches, waltzing to the rhythm of the wind. I dropped the curtain of at the window and turned to see Ophelia standing over me, clutching a tissue and sniveling.

"Tish I just came to see if you were okay." She cried as she flung her arms around me and bawled into my shoulder. "Father wouldn't want you to cry; so don't, you hear me?" She muffled through the fabric of my shirt. I wasn't going to cry, it wasn't that I was completely insensitive because I did feel a pain every now and then, but I didn't need to cry. No matter how much I was going to miss my father, I'd rather remember him for all the happy times we shared, not the way I cried at his funeral.

I tried to even slightly comforting to my sister by tapping her on the back uncomfortably while looking around, desperately wanting to be somewhere else when my darkly dressed mother walked into the room and pried Ophelia from me. If there was one thing I liked about funerals it was the clothes! I would often get scolded by my family for dressing so pessimistically most of the time, but now it was completely acceptable and I felt comfortable. I liked the sadness and the remorse shown by the loved ones, I desperately wanted my loved ones to cry at my funeral!

"Morticia you could have at least fixed your hair!" My mother snapped, picking up the strands of my long black hair and trying to do something with it.

"Mother stop touching me!" I fought back giving her a disapproving glare. If anything, I was the mature one in the family now that my father was gone. It seemed he had been the main source of sanity this whole time and now, I was stepping into the role of a matriarch - which suited my ruling nature quite well. My mother scoffed and gestured towards me and Ophelia to follow her out into the graveyard.

The graveyard was my favorite place to go when I felt lonely or like I needed some time alone. It was just so peaceful and quiet - plus it was off the grounds of the Frump manor! I'd often sneak out when I'd been told to go to my room or if something was troubling me. I knew everyone there by name, I knew their age, hometown, what killed them and I'd often pour out my problems onto one of the many tombstones that lay there. I was somewhat glad that my father would be here so that I could talk to him even now that he had passed, a kind of memorial that he will always be there if I need him.

It always seemed so dark in the graveyard, with some unexplainable smell that I could only guess was the smell of decomposing bodies 6 feet under. But it was comforting to know that they couldn't feel a thing. I looked around as the three of us walked out towards the rows of seats filled with distant family members reminiscing about my father, Ophelia still over-dramatically clutching my mothers arm and crying into the tissue. I recognized some of the faces as people my mother and father had known from school and various places we'd lived, but most of the faces seemed blank.

I looked towards the end of the isle to see the coffin that my father would spend the rest of eternity in, at which point I felt a stabbing pain in my chest and I started to cry uncontrollably, tears streaming down my face and washing away the makeup I had put on in the hope of masking my sorrow. I felt my knees go weak under my weight and I fell to the ground with my head in my hands. I had never cried like this at anything before and I just wanted to end everything there and then and join my father on the other side, when I felt a hand on my back.

"Morticia?" A voice asked, the voice of the person who was slowly pulling me up off the ground. I moved my hands from my eyes to see the blurred outline of a man, looking at me with his head tilted slightly to the right. The man wiped the tears from my cheeks and said my name again, this time in a more excited tone.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you." I choked, trying to calm myself down before looking up to face the man.

My heart stopped at the sight of who it was. I could not believe that he was really here! After what must have been about 10 years he still remembered my name and recognized me in this crowd of people all dressed in the same way.

"Gomez!" I shouted as my posture suddenly improved and I wiped my face to try and make myself look more presentable for him. His hair all combed back and his face clean shaven apart from the pencil mustache which sat comfortably on his upper lip. Besides the facial hair and muscles he hadn't changed at all. Is face still the same shape, he still had that creepy smile that always made me laugh as a child, his eyes were still a gorgeous dark brown; almost black!

He steadied me as I wobbled again at the sight of him, holding the tops of my arms and pulling me towards him.

"Maybe we should sit down." He supposed, leading me to a row of chairs behind my mother and Ophelia. I looked at him adoringly, still trying to prove to myself that he wasn't really there as my mother walked up to the stand to give her speech.

**Please review and be patient if you like the story as I will upload the next chapter soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention earlier that some of the chapters will be from the point of view of either Gomez or Morticia but I'll let you know then a change occurs. From the 1****st**** chapter until I say otherwise, it's Morticia. Remember, feel free to leave reviews and comments, they're all greatly appreciated but without further ado here is chapter 2!**

Eventually most of the guests left and the house fell into a strange silence as I sat on the sofa playing with one of the tassels on the sleeve of my jacket. I was feeling bad that Gomez had come and gone and I didn't even know it, I didn't know if I was actually him or even if I had just imagined the whole thing! I sat remembering all the times that him and I had teased Ophelia, snuck food from his mother's kitchen and gone on adventures in the graveyards and swamps beyond the trees of his garden. I'd never thought about it until now but he was really my only friend, and when his mother told mine that they were moving back to Spain I was crushed. I was lonely and I didn't really go out much, I was sad and miserable and I only really spoke to my father (for my mother was never very affectionate towards me).

Ophelia rolled over on the opposite sofa, fast asleep as my mother walked into the room with a woman about her age.

"Morticia, you remember Mrs Addams don't you?" She asked, gesturing towards the woman standing to her left.

"Mrs Addams?" I questioned getting up out of the chair to take a closer look. I stood in front of the woman, shoulder length scraggly white hair, pale skin and the smile that could only be described as where Gomez got his from. "Oh my gosh it's you!" I reached out and gave her a hug, she returned it swaying from side to side a bit.

"Morticia dear you've grown so much! You look just like your mother did when she was your age!" Mrs Addams replied, holding my hands.

I was quite offended by that last comment but I knew she meant it with the best of intentions so I forced a smile and agreed with her before realising that the Addams' were still in my home.

"Mrs Addams and Gomez will be staying with us for a while, I'm sure that won't be a problem will it?" My mother asked me, raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

"No mother that's great! Mrs Addams it is so great to see you again but if you'll excuse me…" I hadn't even finished my sentence before was running up the stairs to the first floor. I didn't know where I was going so I opened every door and looked inside. Nothing. Nobody. Wait?

"Gomez?!" I asked, quietly knocking on the half open door.

"Morticia!" He spun around from the suitcase he was unpacking to face me, his hair flopping over his face with the sheer force of his turn.

"Sorry, normally I don't just walk in on people like that I was just a bit…"

"Exited to see me?" He interrupted. "Sorry, I don't normally cut in like that!"

We stood for a little while exchanging small glances and giggles at each others awkwardness before he formally invited me into the guest room that my mother had prepared for him. It was a pale green décor with a few old family mementos and pictures dotted around, a large armoire and a double bed. Not much but it was only a guest room. I walked in and closed the door behind me (force of habit) before sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Tish do you have any idea how great it is to see you again?!" He asked taking my hand in his.

I felt my heart flutter a bit at the thought of him growing up to be so beautiful, enough to make me let out a strange squeal. He pulled away slightly and looked at me concerningly. "Are you okay? What was that?"

I leapt across the bed and planted a kiss on his lips, grabbing my face with my hands. To my surprise, he seemed to kiss back as he slowly leaned forwards so that my back was on the bed. His hands moved from his sides to mine as he worked his way up to my neck where he grabbed the way I did. It was the most affectionate moment of my life and I didn't want it to end! I pulled him down ontop of me as he tried to say something into my mouth before pulling away for air. I looked at his gorgeous face as he gasped for air, still holding onto the back of his neck. I saw that there was a worried and shocked look on his face and my heart dropped into my stomach. I only then realised what I had just done.

"Gomez I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I just…" I trailed off, not really having an excuse for what I'd just done.

"It's okay, if you hadn't done it now then I probably would of."

"What?" It was reassuring to know that he felt the same way; I felt terrible being willing to make love to him when I hadn't even had a proper conversation with him! I crawled out from underneath him as my mother shouted us down for something to eat now that everyone else had left. Gomez stood up from the bed and offered me his hand.

"Shall we?" He offered, he'd grown to be such a gentleman!

"We shall." I replied, wrapping my arm around his and proceeding out into the hall, completely forgetting about everything that had just gone on.


End file.
